Si reconoces mi voz
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Trowa pierde la memoria y termina en el circo, donde sin saberlo se encuentra con su hermana, quién lo reconoce solamente siente haberlo conocido antes... Triste, snif, snif.


**Declimer:** Gundam Wing no me pertenece, obviamente. Si así fuese, sería prohibido para menores de edad.

Este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar una música hermosa en la radio. No sé el nombre de la canción, solo se que es de una novela, el Clon (je, je. Re veía esa novela).

El fic se desarrolla cuando Catherin ve por primera vez a Trowa después de años y tiene el presentimiento de haberlo conocido (claro, si es su hermano). No tiene nada de raro, así que puede leerlo cualquiera. (Es raro eso para ser un fic mío).

Si reconoces mi voz 

En el instante en que lo vio, supo que ya lo conocía. Pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía recordar de donde. Dijo llamarse Trowa, pero ese nombre no le sonaba ni remotamente familiar. Tan solo se quedaba contemplándolo, viendo fijamente su rostro y en especial sus ojos, que le resultaban tan familiares a pesar de ser únicos como lo son las esmeraldas del mismo color. Pero sabía que habían cambiado. Los ojos que ella creía haber conocido eran vivaces, inocentes, alegres.

Siento que te conozco hace tiempo 

_De otro milenio, de otro tiempo._

Si calculaba bien, su hermano menor debería tener en ese momento la misma edad que ese joven. Eso si no hubiese muerto por culpa de la maldita guerra, en esa explosión junto con sus padres mientras trataban de huir.

¿Pasa algo?. – le preguntó en un tono carente de emociones que a ella le resultaba chocante. Nunca había oído a alguien hablar así, como si estuviese vacío, como si no sintiese nada. Como si ya estuviese muerto.

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Su corazón se alegraba al oírlo hablarle aunque fuese en esa manera tan mecánica. Por algún motivo, ese chico le inspiraba una gran ternura.

No, nada. – le contestó, meneando la cabeza. Apoyó los brazos en unas cajas y reposó la cabeza en ellos mientras lo seguía observando acariciar a los animales en sus jaulas.

Su rostro era tan serio. Tan carente de sentimientos. En ningún momento lo había visto expresar alguna emoción en la voz o en el rostro. Ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mueca de agrado o desagrado, enojo, tristeza, añoranza; nada. ¿Estaría realmente vivo?.

Viéndolo ahí, sintió una gran tristeza invadir su corazón. Detrás de esa máscara sin sentimientos, sus ojos vacíos le decían que sufría. Ella quería protegerlo. Quería cesar con su sufrimiento, estrecharlo contra su pecho y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y dime, Trowa, ¿no extrañas a tu familia?. – inquirió, solo para comprobar si realmente estaba vacío.

No tengo familia. – fue su respuesta. De nuevo, ningún sentimiento, ni si quiera frunció el ceño.

Lo siento mucho. Yo tampoco tengo familia. ¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?.

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros.

Desde que tengo memoria soy solo yo, y nadie mas.

Catherin calló. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en los brazos y siguió contemplándolo, sabiendo muy bien que el chico estaba consciente de ello.

Trowa se quedó en el circo con ellos, trabajando como malabarista y también como ayudante de Catherin. Todos llegaron a conocerlo como el chico serio y reservado. Nadie sabía nada de él, tan solo sabían su nombre. Nadie, excepto Catherin.

Si no recuerdas nada, ¿cómo es que sabes que te llamas Trowa?. – le preguntó la mujer en una oportunidad en la que se encontraban comiendo manzanas en lo alto de un árbol, compartiendo juntos el silencio, pues Trowa no hablaba.

No tengo nombre. Ese lo tomé prestado. – replicó.

Pero me imagino que la persona que te encontró sabe algo de tu procedencia. – insistió Catherin, sintiendo que había algo que debía averiguar.

Me dijeron que mi familia murió durante un bombardeo, cuando explotó la carroza en la que viajaba con mis padres.

Catherin abrió mucho los ojos y soltó la fruta que comía por la sorpresa, la cual cayó en picada y rodó al tocar suelo.

Trowa enfocó la mirada vacía en ella.

¿Qué pasó?. – le preguntó en tono frío.

Catherin trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse a sus ojos. Apretó los labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo sinceramente mientras trataba de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Nada... – respondió con voz cargada de emoción, en contraste al tono tan impersonal de él. – No pasa nada.

Siento que me desnudas la mente 

_Cuando me besas en la frente_

_Dime si traigo marcas de ayer_

_Solo con tocar tus manos_

_Puedo revelarte mi alma_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

La guerra estaba cerca, no se detenía ante nada. Se tragaba pueblos, ciudades y naciones enteras, pero no quedaba satisfecha. Continuaba creciendo y expandiéndose, tomando mas terreno para poder alimentarse. Era un demonio insaciable que separaba familias, acababa con vidas, destruía sueños y esperanzas.

Cada vez mas hombres eran llamados para luchar y perder la vida en una guerra que no tenía razón de ser.

Después de vivir en armonía y tranquilidad por mucho tiempo, Trowa se marchaba de nuevo a luchar. Pero esta vez no iba como un soldado sin nombre, sin pasado o seres queridos que asensu regreso impaciente; aunque él lo ignorase.

Catherin salió de su tienda y corrió en medio de la noche fría. Nadie podía dormir con el sonido de las bombas impactar a lo lejos. La guerra estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero ellos aún se encontraban a salvo.

Su corazón se congeló al ver a Trowa alistándose para marcharse a luchar. Estaba por subir al camión cuando ella lo llamó desesperada. Él la miró con esa mirada fría y vacía de siempre, pero para ella era más que eso ahora.

¡Trowa, no te vayas!. – le imploró arrodillada a sus pies y tomando sus manos con fuerza. - ¡Por favor, quédate!. Podemos vivir aquí en paz, no tienes por qué luchar.

Ca... therin...

_Solo con tocar tus manos_

_Puedo revelarte mi alma_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz..._

_Siento que te conozco_

_Y siento que me recuerdas_

_Dime si reconoces mi voz_

Por favor... Trowa... – imploró con lágrimas en los ojos. – No quiero que te pase nada. Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas.

El joven la miró largamente a los ojos. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Volveré. – le prometió. Sus lágrimas tan sinceras lo conmovieron. – Ahora que tengo un hogar, volveré.

**0o0** Fin **o0o**   
Me deprimió escribir esto. Pero bueno, al menos ya está escrito. Tenía esa idea en mi cabeza desde hace raaato. Primero pensé en hacerla yaoi, con Quatre y Trowa, pero pensé que sería mas emotivo si lo hacía con Catherin que reencontraba a su hermanito perdido. T.T   
Snif, sinif, ya me deprimí, así que me despido. Muchas gracias por leerlo y me encantaría escuchar su opinión; ya saben, críticas constructivas para mejorar. Si son destructivas, como soy tan sensible capáz que me corte los dedos, ya que mi vida es escribir y leer fics n.n 


End file.
